MySims Agents: The Future Mystery II
MySims Agents: The Future Mystery II is the sucessor of MySims Agents: The Future Mystery. It is being developed by Pixelated Projects. It is to be released on the WiiU, but will be availible as WiiWare. Characters See the portal. Chapter 1: The Old Hostages. ﻿Five years had passed since Kato had been killed. For some, life became perfect. But for others, they grew bored of the agent lifestyle. Travis and Anthony both left the agency. Danny was engaged to a woman named Erica, whom had a hard life as well. PiX continued in the agency, and kept in touch with his ninja friends. Your team was already on another mission. You were in a van, giving transmissions to PiX and Danny, whom were in a warehouse's vent ducts, trying to rescue some hostages. You: Alright, you'll have to head over to the next turn. PiX: Alright, we're here. Danny: I see them....is that..? PiX: Looks like. You: What..What!? Danny: It's that curator. You: Skullfinder. PiX: Yeah, and he brought along two friends. Got a picture, we can identify them later. You: Alright, good. Danny: Just a little further.. Danny reached the thermostat. He turned on the AC and placed a bag of chemicals reduced to dust in its wind. It the circulated throughout the building, causing two of the three to fall asleep. ???: Hey! Yuki sees you! PiX: Danny! Yuki: Yuki hears you! Danny kicked out the vent opening and pointed his gun at Yuki. Yuki: YUKI BITE YOUR FACE! Danny: Stay right there. He reached for the two hostages, and wondered why they were so important to you. He had refocused on Yuki, whom was escaping, carrying her two colleagues. Yuki: Yuki Get Away! Danny: I can't shoot..she's a girl. Meanwhile... You: You're letting them get away!? Do you at least have the hostages!? Suddenly, a woman ran up to you. Erica: How's Danny doing? Is he alright. You: Hi Erica, look, this isn't the best time.. Erica: Is he safe!? You: Yeah, he's safe. Danny: We're coming out. We got the hostages safely. Erica: Good, we can head back to HQ after You: I'm kinda the boss... Erica hissed. You: But we're headed back to the HQ. They came out. Danny: We've got them. They should be awakening any second now. You: Good. How'd I know they'd find themselves in trouble again. You smiled. They rescued Poppy and Violet. Chapter 2: The Messanger You and your team had went into the van and conversed. Violet, Poppy and Erica joined. You: You guys alright? Violet: Yeah, thanks for rescuing us. Poppy: Twice. Violet: What're you talking about? Poppy: He's the man who saved us at school. Violet: You're..or Her? You: Well, yes... She hugged you. Violet: I know I haven't thanked you, but maybe this is thanks enough. She handed you a piece of paper. You: Err...Thanks? Violet: It's a treasure map. It will lead to...well, treasure of course, as well as the secrets to a number of cold cases. That's all that was in the will when Uncle Cyrus gave it to me. You: Alright. Thanks. Poppy: No, thank you. Come to me if you ever want some free flowers, we owe it to you. You: Alright, now where do you guys live? We gotta know where to drop you off.. Poppy: Main Street. 519, Main Street. You: 'Kay. PiX, turn the van around. PiX turned the wheel and you headed off. After you dropped Violet and Poppy off home, you headed back to HQ. Erica: So What Now? You: What do you mean right now? Mission Success. Danny: The treasure. You: Don't believe it. He threw it, but PiX caught it. PiX: It's worth examining. The sharingan saw no signs of deceit in Violet. You: Well, who'll investigate it? Erica: Me! And My Half-Brother, Nathan. He's really smart. Danny: I've met the kid, pretty sharp. Maybe a future career with the agency. You: Fine. But, if you can't come up with a lead in a week, the "project" will be shut down. Erica: Fine, we could do it in three days. You: Alright. You sighed. You knew that this would lead no where. Sunset fell. The day had ended. You: Good job today everyone. G'Night. Danny: G'night. C'mom Erica, let's head back to the apartment. Erica: Sure, but could we stop at my dad's house quickly? Danny: I thought you said he was out of town. Erica: He is, but he left Evelyn and Nathan there. Evelyn's 20 now, she could take care of herself and Nathan. Danny: Well, why do you wanna go anyways? Erica: I'd like to give the paper to Nathan, so he may be able to analyze it. Danny: Fine. Erica and Danny drove off to her dad's house. Her half sister, Evelyn, and her half-brother, Nathan were there. She gave Nathan the piece of paper, and everyone who was still at HQ went home. Chapter 3: fMission It was 8 AM. You grabbed some coffee and headed for the HQ, and, to your surprise, Erica and Nathan were already there. You: Hey... Erica: Hi. We haven't found anything yet. Nathan: But this chemical analysis should give a hint. You: Good... You paused. You: Wait...How'd you get in? I locked it. Nathan took out a device from his pocket. Nathan: Lock-Picker. You: Heh.. Danny came downstairs. Danny: Hi NAME. I found the file for our next mission. For a "Dr.F" PiX walked in. PiX: Dr. F? Oh great... Danny: You know him? PiX: He's some mad scientist. What does it say anyways? Danny: Some Ghost device was stolen from him. We need to find it. You: Alright, we'll head out in a second. But..what would anyone want with a ghost device that doesn't work? PiX: What makes you say it doesn't work? You: There are no such things as ghosts. PiX: What about Anthony? You: He was in a stage between life and death. Anyways, grab your equipment, we're gonna take the van over to Dr. F's in ten minutes. After getting the equipment, you, Danny and PiX left. Erica and Nathan stayed behind. Erica: Any chemicals that don't look normal? Nathan: Well...only one. But I'm not sure what it would mean.. Erica: What is it? Nathan: Carbon Powder.. Erica: .....What's that? Nathan: A Solid Form of Carbon..I don't know what it could mean though... Meanwhile... You and your team had arrived to Dr.F's lab. You inquired about the missing invention. You: So..what's this missing invention we need to find? Dr.F: It's a modern innovation! You: Umm..what...? Alexa: It's supposed to track ghosts. PiX: ...Does it work? Alexa: We haven't tested it out yet. Danny: Why would anyone want that anyways.. Alexa: Because..I modified it to not only track the dead, but summon them. Danny: Hmm.. You: Alright, first we have to think of a place to head to.. The Graveyard seemed the most probable place. Danny: The Graveyard. It's obvious. Your team traveled to the graveyard. PiX: Nothing odd here. The sharingan isn't picking anything up. Danny: Do you honestly think that such an invention would work anyways? You came across a familiar grave. It read "Here Lies Dankato Stear, Age Unknown". Then, you heard a bang. Danny shot his tombstone. Danny: He deserved that. PiX was looking around the graveyard. PiX: Hey, this tombstone is smashed. You and Danny ran over. You: Looks like it. We'd might as well clean it up for the Cemetery Workers. Your team cleaned up the grave, and found a hole. PiX: What do we do? Danny: Simple. Go in. Danny went in to find an entire room built underneath the cemetery. Danny: Come down! It seems okay. You and PiX came down. Danny: I think I see a stairway. PiX saw it too. He climbed up, and found a trapdoor. He continued, and found himself in a Museum. The same museum that Skullfinder commited many crimes in. PiX: I found the tracker..but... You: What? Back at HQ... Nathan: I know someone who can tell. Erica: Who? Nathan: He's a little bit older than me, but we both went to the Royal Academy. Erica: WHO!? Nathan: His name is Travis. Let me call him. Nathan and Travis talked on the phone, and Travis Came to the HQ/ Travis: So..this is the paper with the Carbon? Erica: Yup. I'm Nathan's half sister, nice to meet you. Travis: Cool. Anyways, Nathan, see if you can find a lighter. Nathan found one in the main desk. Nathan: Got it. He tossed it to Travis. Travis: This should work. He lit the paper on fire. Nathan: WHAT THE HECK!? Travis: Look at the smoke. The smoke spelled "Gray". Travis looked at Nathan. Nathan: So..we have to go to a Gray Family member to find out. Erica: Maybe Dad? Nathan: Once he comes back, yeah. Meanwhile... PiX: Two missing exhibits..the Knight's grave exhibit has been wrecked, and the corpse gone. The same with the mummy exhibit. Danny: So we've got another robbery on our hands now? PiX: Wait..I see the invention. You: So...someone revived the Mummy and Knight. PiX: And probably that unmarked grave. ???: Perhaps. Danny pointed his gun and shot at the stranger. He knew that he was involved with the crime. Only the bullet went straight through the stranger, leaving no blood. ???: How pathetic. Danny: WHO ARE YOU!? ???: I've long since forgotten my name. He turned around, so his face was visible. You could see his armor, and noticed that he wasn't alive. You: You're the knight that was revived, weren't you? Ghost Knight: Why Yes, I was. Now, allow me to destroy that invention. Danny: Hide it PiX! Suddenly, the Ghost disappeared. Then, the invention shattered into pieces in PiX's hands. PiX: What the Hell!? The Ghost Reappeared. Ghost Knight: There's no reason to have that in existance anymore, agreed? Danny got frustrated. He knew the mission was over. He decided to shoot more at the Ghost. Ghost Knight: That only succeeded in angering me. Danny: Like I Care! Ghost Knight looked up to see a helicopter. Ghost Knight: Looks like that will be your downfall. PiX: What!? Ghost Knight Disappeared once again. Then, the helicopter began to fall. It was about to hit your team. You: SCRAMBLE! Your team ran in all directions, and the helicopter missed them. Ghost Knight: Let that be a warning. The treasure is mine. Stay away from it. Ghost Knight disappeared for the final time. Danny: The people inside the helicopter! You saw three people in the helicopter. All dead. However, one of them had a familiar face. You: ....ANTHONY! Anthony: What? You noticed that his body didn't move. Danny: Anthony..you're dead. Anthony: I know. But the G(-)057 bullets allowed to stay alive once.. PiX: Alright, as great as this reunion is, we need to get these two to the hospital. I'll go ahead and get them there, you guys head back to HQ. You: Sounds like a plan. Chapter 4: The First Clue You headed back to the HQ with Anthony and Danny. PiX was at the hospital. Travis:...Anthony? I thought you were on tour! Danny: On tour? Anthony: Yeah. I was trying to escape the papparazi, so I called in the helicopter. But a few fans got on. CHAPTER INCOMPLETE Special Thanks to.. NicoL & Blanky for helping with character images. Category:Games Category:MySims Agents Sequels